


A Reversal of Fortunes

by ZeroTheAngel



Category: RWBY
Genre: I'm doing my best to make it light because i know the episode is gonna be a horror show, M/M, Protect Clover Ebi i beg of you, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheAngel/pseuds/ZeroTheAngel
Summary: Set during the defense of Mantle, luck has a strange way of interacting with battle, especially when it comes to Clover and Qrow. A small Fair Game fic.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	A Reversal of Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought to write this little ramble fic last night and all of this morning has been a mad dash to try and get it done before episode ten comes out. This is basically me sliding a crisp twenty over to CRWBY and asking to talk about Fair Game. Hope ya enjoy!

Sirens blared, and the choking smoke of the flames started by rioting citizens billowed into the sky, no doubt attracting more attention than just the Grimm. If it wasn’t for the fall of Beacon and the CCT, Mantle would be yet another five o’clock news segment, calling for the prayers and support of the other nations in such trying times.

Well fuck that.

The sharpened tip of Kingfisher lashed forth, wrapping itself around the neck of a Sabyr as it leapt upwards, trying to escape and find a less formidable target for its’ feast. “Ah ah, not so fast!” With a spin, he’d wrenched his weapon left, dragging the Grimm away from it’s escape route, slamming it into a wall. As the creature faded into darkness, he let out a soft breath, pulling up his Scroll. His aura was down to about half, but he was still fighting fit. He slipped his Scroll away and pressed a finger to his ear, comms crackling to life.

“Everyone doing okay?” He asked, reflexively tapping the pin emblazoned on the front of his uniform before whipping Kingfisher forth once again, using it to heft himself up onto the nearby building. Marrow was first to call in, gunfire raging as his voice cut through, a hint of panic in his voice, not enough for Clover to worry though.

“The breach in the wall is getting worse, we’ve had to retreat back to the next checkpoint. How’s the evacuation process going?” Marrow grunted, and the sound of cold steel being brought down into the snarling maw of a Grimm could be heard.

“Harriet and I have managed to sweep most of the outer city, evacuating as many people as possible. We’re funneling them to the centre of the city, if you see anyone, send them our way.” Calm as ever, Vine spoke succinctly and got to the point, the sound of Harriet’s semblance blitzing around Vine coming through faintly.

“Elm? What about you?” As Clover spoke, Elm came barrelling down the street that he was posted at, her hammer swinging like it was a mere twig. A pair of Manticore pursued her relentlessly, but with every pounce, Elm brought her hammer up to block the attack, hitting back with double their force. Before Clover even thought to interfere, Elm brought her hammer up through the jaw of one Manticore, and down into the head of the other. “Well, never mind. Alright, this sector is clear. Huntsmen and Huntresses, how are things on your end?”

“Going well, sort of! I think!” Jaune’s voice was accompanied by the frantic laughter of Nora’s one-woman rampage through a horde of Sentinel Grimm.

“Things are going fine over here!” Ruby announced, a few shots from Crescent Rose puncturing what sounded like Griffons.

“Qrow?” No response. Clover frowned and hopped down from the roof, using Kingfisher to slow his descent. He cut off his communications and made his way to the middle of the street. “Elm! I’m heading inwards, Qrow isn’t picking up!” He called over. She glanced over, hefting Timber onto her shoulder as she offered a thumbs up, before beginning a final sweep of the area.

Clover raced through the streets, lending a hand wherever he could. He and Qrow had been posted near the middle of the city on opposite ends, while the rest of his Ace Ops were working on the outer edges, by Mantle’s walls. Placing Team RWBY and JNR at the centre of the city, defending the citizens that were being evacuated was in equal parts risky and safe, it kept the younger Huntsmen and Huntresses away from the frontlines while ensuring the citizens kept safe, he just worried that if the Ace Ops and Qrow weren’t careful, they’d be overrun in an instant.

Clover slid to a stop as he turned into a dead-end street, catching sight of a pack of Sabyrs surrounding a man and his child. He flicked his four-leaf clover pin and took off on a sprint. “Don’t fail me now.” His voice was a hoarse whisper as he sped down the street. He slid to a stop again, but this time Kingfisher came unfurling out at speed, the hook catching the upper jaw of the Sabyr that had leapt towards the citizen. He pulled the weapon back as he grasped the string, causing the Sabyr to rapidly launch to the left, clattering into the Grimm to its side. As the other Sabyrs whirled around, Clover had caught up, swiping Kingfisher down into a Sabyr that attempted to attack.

“Get moving, centre of the city!” The man nodded fervently, scooping his young child into his arms as he took off into a sprint, safe in the knowledge that a Huntsman was covering him. Clover easily fought off the initial wave of Sabyrs, but as more encroached, he felt his aura draining steadily. The fight wore on, and as his aura was finally sapped, he finished off the last of the Sabyrs. Out of the shadows, a last, opportunistic Grimm dived out, sinking its teeth into Clover’s side. He cried out, digging the hilt of his weapon into its jaw, causing it to release him before it managed to do any real damage. He tried to move, to whirl about and continue the fight, but he fell to one knee instead, using Kingfisher to steady himself. Another pair of Sabyrs leapt out of the alley the lucky one had emerged from. Lucky. How ironic. He stumbled back, grunting as pain shot through the bite and his lower back, watching the Sabyr rear back, its’ fangs glistening with his blood.

Then it was dead. A bullet through the head. Before the other Sabyrs could react, a figure was on them in seconds, blade carving through them like butter. Clover’s vision was a little blurred, doing his best to focus on anything but the wounds on his side. Nothing critical, at least he didn’t think so anyway.

“Clover! Hang on!” He recognized the voice, a small smile forming. Of course, it was Qrow. The yin to his yang.

“Relax, it isn’t that bad.” His voice was a little raspy, his hand abandoning Kingfisher, holding onto the deeper of the two wounds. He almost fell back, but Qrow had slid down to his knees, catching his colleagues’ shoulder with one arm, pressing his spare hand to Clover’s other wound, Harbinger abandoned next to Kingfisher.

“Yeah? Want me to just leave you here then? You look like you’ve got it handled.” Qrow had a little grin on his lips, that same smile that Clover had only ever seen going his way. Qrow was a strange one, when they’d met, he was clammed up, stressed and had a serious issue with self-deprecation. Growing up as a magnet for misfortune would do that to a guy, he supposed. But slowly, steadily, Qrow opened up and relaxed, and when he smiled, Clover felt his heart race.

“Well, you’re _technically_ out of position, the General is gonna give you a talking to.” Clover returned a little smirk, before grimacing a little. “Plus, you didn’t answer my comms. Avoiding me already?” He asked, chuckling a little, doing his best to stay conscious and relaxed.

“I was mid fight, there was a horde of Manticore, and I lost my Scroll. Tell Ruby and I’ll hit ya.” He said, a half-hearted smile on his face. Clover couldn’t help but laugh, pressing his finger to his ear.

“Hey Harriet, I need you to go pick up Jaune, I’ve taken a few too many hits.” Clover started, until Qrow interrupted, telling them that he was bleeding out. The communicator erupted into activity as everyone started to panic, Harriet shouting over the hubbub to confirm they were on their way. Qrow’s eyes had become more downcast as he sat in silence. Misfortune, versus good fortune. No doubt Qrow was blaming himself for the injury.

“Clover, I…”

“Shut up, if you’re about to apologize, don’t. I’d have died if you didn’t show up.” Clover closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose.

“You might never have gotten the injury if I didn’t show up!” Qrow argued.

“Qrow, would you just relax, I’ll be okay.” His eyes opened again, catching Qrow’s. Teal green clashed with red. Qrow leant down, their lips colliding as he closed his eyes, cradling Clover in his arms. Clover was a little shocked, but slowly a smile formed on his lips, his spare hand reaching up to cup the other man’s cheek. Qrow pulled back, panting a little, cheeks pink as he gazed down at Clover.

“Alright, I’m relaxing now.” He said, fairly nonchalant for the situation.

“Heh, never thought you’d have the balls to kiss first.” Clover mumbled out; eyes glossed over as he rubbed his thumb against Qrow’s cheek. “You’re beautiful Qrow.”

“And you’re delirious.” He shot back, looking back towards the road as Harriet’s trail of sparks launched around the corner. She came to a stop a few feet away, Jaune looking ready to throw up, but he quickly sobered as he saw Clover. He moved to the other side of the Ace Operative and knelt down, pressing his hand down against his chest, an overflowing light pouring out of the young Huntsman and into Clover.

“You’re going to be fine; I’ve healed a wound way worse than this one before.” Jaune assured, managing a shaky smile as Clover nodded.

“I never doubted it.” He spoke, his eyes still transfixed with Qrow’s. “I’m a lucky guy, remember?”


End file.
